Uzumaki Clan
by NamikazeFlash
Summary: After a near death experience from the village one night, three people visit Naruto and offer him a new life. Strong and Smart Naruto, Naruharem
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Naruto fanfic, so please bear with me. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. You know all of the copyright and trademarks deals already so I won't waste your time with the lecture. So on with the fic.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter One: An Unexpected Sealing<strong> **

* * *

><p>A long time ago, a demon fox with nine tails existed. When these tails were swung, they could destroy a mountain and cause a tsunami. To counter it the villagers gathered some ninjas…<p>

* * *

><p>(<strong>On The Battlefield<strong>)

The ANBU, Jounin, and Chunnin of Konohagakure No Sato were going all out in their fight against the Great Kyuubi No Yoko. The forest in which they were fighting was littered with the heavily beaten dead bodies of ninjas. Many of these bodies were torn apart, others were crushed into the ground from being stepped on by the great fox or partially eaten. Among the many casualties were men, women and children who weren't shin obis and this was continue if Kyuubi wasn't stopped.

"We have to hold it off until Yondaime-sama arrives," yelled on the injured Jounin before he charged back into fighting Kyuubi.

"Don't let it get closer to the village….," yelled another injured Jounin kneeling down do catch his breath before he also charged back into action.

Moments later, a giant reddish brown toad known as Gamabunta was seen falling towards the great red nine-tailed fox, with a most familiar blond haired shin obi dressed and geared like a Jounin standing on its head wearing a white trench coat with flame designs on the bottom of the coat. this shin obi's presence was a sight for sore eyes to everyone who saw him, except Kyuubi. This shin obi was Namikaze Minato, also known as Yondaime Hokage.

The great nine-tailed fox growled viciously as he stared straight at Yondaime. Seeing the fox in under him, Yondaime began performing a series of complex hand seals beginning the process of moving the fox away from the village. Seconds after he finished the seals, there was a brilliant flash of white light blanketed the forest blinding all who were there. After several moments, there was a very big explosion that was some distance away from the village and the villagers and Gamabunta was gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Meanwhile<strong>)

Sarutobi Hiruzen, also known as Sandaime Hokage, was making his way to where the explosion was. He knew that the Yondaime and the Kyuubi was there, he had three ANBU falling him. Once he made it to a clearing he saw the Yondaime Hokage with his wife and new born child, he saw as the Yondaime sealed half of the Kyuubi in him, he watch as the he sealed the other half of they Kyuubi in his son. Before the barrier went down he saw him summon a toad and sealed something on him and gave a toad a scrolls before the toad left in a puff of smoke. The barrier went down and Sarutobi and the ANBU ran to Minato, as they got close Sarutobi heard Minato say

"Protect my child, Sarutobi. Make sure the village see's my boy as the hero he should be, that is my final wish as Hokage." said Minato as the life from his eyes gave out. Sarutobi and the ANBU with him were lost at words on how this bad this day was first the Kyuubi attacks out of no where and Minato Namikaze not only sacrifice his life but also made his only son in to a jinchuuriki a human sacrifice to save the village from being destroy. He heard a baby crying on the pedestal and walked over to him, picked up the baby and started walking away back to the village giving orders to the ANBU. " Bring Minato and his wife body back to the village so they can be buried and summon the council and tell them to meet in a hour." the ANBU replied, "HAI" and went to work..

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks! What do you think of this idea? Should it be continued or not? If so, what do you suggest for the next chapter(s)?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Addressing the Council**

* * *

><p>(<strong>A Week Later<strong>)

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the reinstated Sandaime Hokage, was sitting in his office with reports from all the ANBU, Jounin, and Chunnin who gave their detailed reports about the event of Kyuubi's attack. The casualties of the attack were catastrophic and the body count and searches for missing people were still in progress. Many lost their lives that night from men women and children and many of Konoha's best shin obis. Many were left as orphans, widows or widowers.

The physical, mental and emotional damages done to Konoha left countless traumatized, some homeless because their homes were destroyed, others without families, and everyone grief-stricken for the horrific event that befell them for reasons unknown. Still, they had to move on with their lives, or what was left of it, and look to a hopefully better future.

Getting off his chair, the Sandaime went over to the sleeping baby. Looking down at the blonde haired child in wonders as he wonder to himself, Yondaime, exactly what happened during your fight with Kyuubi? He was still wondering what really happened that night. Maybe after his meeting he'll finally get some answer to what happen.

Sarutobi continued to look down at the child in wonders as he recalled what happened a few hours after Kyuubi's defeat….

* * *

><p>(<strong>Flashback: A Week Ago<strong>)

It's been an hour since Kyuubi's defeat and the aftermath was taking its effect on the people. Meanwhile, Sandaime was in the meeting chamber with all of the advisors and clan leaders. The ANBU who were in the undisclosed chamber earlier with Hiruzen were also present and standing guard. Naruto was currently sleeping quietly in Sandaime's arms. They were discussing the issues concerning Yodaime's only living son and heir to two clans and what they must do with him even though he has yet to tell the council that he was Minato's and Kushina son. Some of the clan heads already knew who son he was just by looking at him and wanted to adopt him and raise him in there own home as one of there own child to respect the wishes of their friend and leader. The civilian side wanted to kill the so called " _demon child_" while the Elders wanted to take the child and make him in to a weapon under there control. Sarutobi sigh once again and said," Enough, we will not be killing the boy or turning him in to a weapon. Minato wanted this boy to be seen as a hero and we should honor that request from him."

"That demon is no hero" said one of the member on the civilian members a little fat old man" he killed many people and should not be able to live for the crimes that he done"

"And what crimes has this child done," said the clan head of the Aburame. Shibi, like all members of his clan, has his eyes obscured, he wears dark glasses with a tassel hanging down from them. He has very spiky short black hair and a moustache. He wears a high collared outfit and carries a large gourd on his back. He stood 5'11 wearing a grey trench coat and grey shinobi pants with blue shinobi sandals. He continue on by saying" he was giving a burden that he did not ask for and yet you are here saying that we should kill him for being the demon container. I don't see the logic in what you are trying to say council man, who not to say that _if_we do kill the child that we wont release the Kyuubi again, would you be willing to give up your child just to seal the demon up again." That got the civilian council to shut up for the moment.

" That why you should give me the child so I could train him to be a weapon for the village." said one of the elders. His name was Danzo Shimura who was 5'6 tall, he had black shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged up. He has a x-shaped scar on his chin, he wears a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulders. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three big golden braces.

"I agree we should just let Danzo take care of the child he seems to know what he is doing" said one of the merchants and the other members of the civilian side started to agree saying that Danzo was the best choice since they didn't know what would happen if they killed the child. Danzo smiled at this and thought "_yes the possibilities and potentials this child held was almost limitless and then I would have the power to take the Hokage seat." _

"Sandaime-sama, with all due respects, I request permission to adopt and raise Naruto, establishing him as part of the Main House of the Hyuuga family." said Hiashi clan head of the Hyuuga clan. He was 5'4 tall with long dark brown hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He wears very traditional, loose fitting robes when he not out on mission. On hearing those words, Sarutobi contemplated what could happen should he entrust the tutelage and upbringing of Naruto to one of the clan leaders, seeing their faces, he noted that each of them were more then willing to adopt and raise him without question. From what he was visualizing about Naruto's possible up bringing under their wings however, the results looked anything but appealing.

When he visualized what could happen if Naruto was raised by Hiashi, as part of the main branch, he saw Naruto learning a lot from the Hyuuga clan as a whole. It was true that Naruto would have been trained in the best arts. However, Hiashi's harsh and cold demeanor was no secret to Sarutobi and he also saw Naruto adopting and mirroring such a demeanor. Combining that with being trained in the arts of the Hyuugas, Naruto would turn out ruthless and look at everyone else being inferior to him.

Looking at the clan leader of the Uchihas, Sarutobi also saw Naruto learning a great deal from them. Like the Hyuuga clan however, the Uchiha clan was a proud clan because of the power behind their bloodline limit, and because of their arrogance, he saw Naruto having fierce rivalries with the Uchiha prodigies and seeking to prove who'd come out as the dominate figure, especially since Naruto didn't possess their bloodline limit or anyone else's for that matter. With the Nara clan, he saw Naruto becoming a more strategic and deadlier killer since the Nara clan was known for being very skilled in the efficient tactics and battle strategies. Especially with their ability to manipulate their shadows.

After a long mental deliberation, Hiruzen said, " I honestly appreciate your open minded thoughtfulness in being willing to adopt the child Hiashi, however I must respectfully decline the offer."

Hiashi's eyes widened upon hearing this and spoke, "Sandaime-sama, Naruto possesses great potentials to become one of Konoha's strongest shinobis and with him under my tutelage, he would become one of the greatest prodigies and that Konoha ever produced."

"I acknowledge your good intentions for the child Hiashi and for anyone else here who's willing to take the responsibilities of taking Naruto under their wing…" Sandaime started to say when there was a _poof _sound and a small cloud of smoke when it disappear a small toad with a scroll was sitting in front of him. The small toad look up and smile at him and said " you are the Sandaime Hokage right" Hiruzen replied "yes I am can I help you?" the toad handed him a scroll that had the Fire Lord stamp on it, he took the scroll but before he could open it the toad said " Jiraiya wanted me to tell you that he will be here with the Fire Lord by the end of the week with three more people that will be accompany them to have a meeting on what to do with that child in yours arms. My work here is done so Ja Ne." and he was gone with another cloud of smoke. He open and read what the scroll said and his eyes widened on what he was reading after he was done he put it down.

" So what does the Fire Lord say Hokage-sama" asked one of the civilian .

" He said that he will be here and we will talk about what should happened to Naruto while Jiraiya checks on the seal after that I will let the council and the people know what will be happening. As for the mean time no one here is to make any mention to anyone outside of the council regarding the truth on what happened tonight in till I say so. If these words of mine are not honored, the act will be regarded as treason, and the punishment will be severe."

The ANBU, clan leaders and advisors knew not to take the Sandaime's words lightly, especially if they didn't want to incur his wrath..

* * *

><p>(<strong>End Flashback<strong>)

Sarutobi sighed once again as he thought about what happened after the meeting, half of the village was talking about the Kyuubi still being alive and he was going to come back to kill them all. He still haven't found out who started all these rumors today was the day when the Fire Lord would show up so they can talk about what to do with Naruto. Sarutobi snapped out of his thoughts when a knock came from the door.

"Yes? You can come in."

The door opened revealing a masked ANBU standing at the door.

"Sandaime-sama," the ANBU spoke as he bowed in respects, "the Fire Lord and his guest are here to see you."

Hiruzen nodded his head to the ANBU, giving him permission to allow the visitor to enter his office. The Fire Lord was the first to step in followed by Jiraiya with three teens following right after. When they all stepped into the office with the ANBU stepping out and leaving the office, giving privacy to both Sandaime and his guest, who didn't have a happy facial expression. Sandaime knew that this meeting wasn't going to be a smooth sailing one that he was hoping for….

* * *

><p><strong>Who could the mystery guests be that are with the Fire Lord? Find out next time.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Meeting**

(Hokage Office)

The Sandaime and his guest looked at each other momentarily with no words being exchanged between them. After a brief moment of silence between the five of them, Sandaime spoke, " Kaji-sama, its been a long while, I hope you had a good journey from the capital."

"Ah Sarutobi-san the journey was good. I want to be the first to say I'm sorry about the losses to your wife, Minato and his wife during the Kyuubi attack as well as to the many shinobi and civilians." said Kaji Shu who is the Fire Daimyo's to the Land of Fire. He was wearing a expensive white/god kimono with a hat that had the fire emblem in the middle he also had a fan that was covering his face he took a seat in front of the Hokage." I would like to know what the damage was done during the attack and if you would be needing any help with the rebuilding and I would also like to know about when the funeral will be for Minato-kun."

"Thank you Kaji-sama and as to the damage to the village we were lucky that the Kyuubi didn't make it further into the village. We only have the west side of the village wall and some building that were destroy we lost 100 of our shinobi and another 200 civilians"

" I see, well once I get back to the capital I will be sending some supplies to help you along with the rebuilding now."

" Thank you Kaji-sama the supplies will help us. Now I must ask who our the three youth that are behind you Jiraiya- kun."

" Well sensei to be honest with you the three behind me our my first students before Minato." said Jiraiya who stood 6'2 tall with extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myoboku. Jiraiya wore a green short shirts kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a large scroll of some sort on his back. Much to the shock of Sarutobi from hearing what his student just told him as Jiraiya just continued " Nagato is here to speak to you with regards about Naruto, me and Kaji-sama are here just to witness what happen here and make sure things don't get out of control." as Jiraiya finished Nagato took the chance to introduce himself along with his two friends.

" Greeting Hokage-sama my name is Nagato Uzumaki" he said with a bow.. Nagato is 5'8 he is a fair-skinned man with chin-length red hair( a color which is a trademark of the Uzumaki clan). He also have a black cloak with black Anbu pants and black shinobi sandals. What Sarutobi notice that his eyes are white with black ripples, _"those eyes I know I read about them some where, and he said his name is Uzumaki. Kushina never told me she has another family member I need to be careful till he can prove to me he is who he say he is…" _he was out of his thoughts when Nagato continued on " behind me to my left is Konan," she has blue hair, grey eyes, ultramarine eye shadow, and a labret piercing. She has a large light blue paper flower in her hair, she also has a black cloak with black Anbu pants and high heels, as well as a mid section guard. "to my right is Yahiko" he has short spiky orange hair and blue eyes he also is wearing the same thing as Nagato but he has a large broad sword on his back with both his ear having piercing on them. Both Yahiko and Konan bow " Greeting Hokage-sama it's a pleasure to meet you" they both said in unison.

" Well its nice to meet you all, but can you prove that you are from the Uzumaki clan. Don't take it the wrong way it's just that Kushina never told me that there was another member of her clan still alive." Sarutobi wanted proof first before they talk about Naruto, _but even if he could prove it why didn't Kushina tell me or how come Jiraiya never told me this_ Sarutobi thought.

Nagato was silence for a minute before he started to unzip his cloak he took off his left side and roll up his left arm sleeve and showed Sarutobi a tattoo. " The only proof I can show you is this. Kushina my cousin came to me a year ago and showed me symbol that I have tattoo she told me that you were the only one to know what it is and what it means I hope this can ease your mind." Sarutobi for his part was wide eye he remember Kushina telling him that was going to be the new clan symbol to the joint Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. **( picture of the clan symbol on my profile)**

" Yes, I trust you are who you say you are. Now what is this that you want to talk about Naruto." Sarutobi for his part didn't want Nagato to take Naruto, he wanted him to grow up and love the village just as his parents did but he knew that this was the reason he was here for and he would have to reason for him to let Naruto stay.

Every one was quite, they all knew what Nagato wanted to talk about. " Well Hokage-sama I can guess you know why I'm here and that is to take Naruto with me." Sarutobi was going to say something but Nagato press on " but before you say anything are I need to know if you want Naruto here because he has the Kyuubi or because of his parents?"

Sarutobi for his part was a little shock about the question but he answer anyways " I want Naruto to stay in the village to grow and love the village just as his parents did. Kyuubi has nothing to do with why I want him to stay in the village"

" good so I can trust you when I say that your looking out for what best for Naruto even if it ment him leaving the village"

" yes, even if I don't want him to leave if it means that Naruto is safe and happy that all that matters in the end."

Nagato was silence for a bit before he responded. "ok Hokage-sama how about we do a compromise regarding Naruto since I know that Minato wanted to have him stay in the village even though I don't want to but I want to respect my cousin-in-law last wish."

" what do you have in mind."

" I will leave Naruto in your care for 5 years, I wont interfere with what happens. Think of this as a test to see if Naruto staying here is what best for him or not. After 5 years when I come back and he doing fine here then I will let him stay, if he is mistreated in anyways then I will take him along with everything that his mother and father left him, do you agree to this."

Sarutobi thought about it for a minute, " yes I agree to the terms, but I must ask what will you do for 5 years?"

" If you must know I have to look in to something regarding what Minato wrote me about the night of the attack."

" you know what happen the night of the attack." ask Sarutobi, he's been trying to figure out what happened the night of the attack and he has yet to get any answer other then the fact that his wife, the nurse, Minato, Kushina, and the 20 Anbu he had that went with them ended up all dead.

" yes I know what happened that night. Kushina wrote me a letter explaining what happened, she left me her and Minato _will_for Naruto along with a letter to him explaining what they where going to do and why they did it. I can show you the letter that she wrote me along with the message Minato wrote me before he sealed the Kyuubi but I must ask that you not mention it to anyone, not the council not your elders. No one must know about it in till I can confirm what Minato told me plus I believe that you have some spy in your higher ranks. I have only shown this letter to Kaji-sama, Jiraiya-sensei, Konan and Yahiko." he pulled a scroll out and handed to Sarutobi, he unrolled it and started to read it his eye's were wide by the time he was done reading it to shock to say anything, the letter explain all he needed to know about the attack. " I hope you see the importance into keeping this to your self for now right"

" yes I do, but I must ask what did Minato mean when he said that he believe that Naruto is the _child of prophecy?_" ask Sarutobi, he was curious on what Minato ment by that. Was Naruto destined for something important.

Before Nagato could answer Jiraiya spoke first " When I was younger sensei the Great Toad Sage had a vision concerning my future what he said is _"in my dreams I see you becoming both a pervert without equal… and a shinobi of incredible talent. And someday, you will take on a pupil… this pupil will become the harbinger of a great revolution in the world of ninja… they will finally bring peace to the world or utterly destroy it. The result of their revolution will be one or the other…. You will be their master. Their teacher. And eventually, you will be forced to make a difficult choice. The path you take… will determine the fate of the world.. You will travel the world and write a book. I don't understand the reason myself. But you will walk across the globe, and observing all creation watching as nature takes its course."_ that was what Minato was talking about but I still wonder why he believe that his son was the child of prophecy." Everyone in the room was staring wide eye at Jiraiya with the jaws open on what they heard. He just sweat drop at the way they were staring at him. " why you guys staring at me like that?"

" umm sensei is that why you're a pervert, because some one told you they had a vision of you being one?" ask Konan.

Jiraiya sweat drop more then jump to his feet yelling " I'm not just a PERVERT, I'M A SUPER PERVERT!" every sweat drop at what he said.

" anyways Hokage-sama you have 5 years to watch Naruto and make sure nothing happens to him. I will be keeping a eye on him so I know what goes on in his life here that does not mean I will interfere with what happens here he is under your care and I trust you will do what you can to make sure he protected. I know you are only one man, and I know you will busy with getting the village up again so I will not hold it to you if something happens to him from your civilian's of the village and before you say anything I'm letting you know now just in case the village don't take Minato wish to heart. The only thing I ask you is that you start to teach him how to read and write when he 3 I have no doubt in my mind that he will belike his father. When he's 4 years old I'd will be writing him a letter letting him know who I am and why I wasn't there for him for the first 5 years, please if he ask about his parent do not lie to him just let him know that he will learn about them when he's turn 5. Oh and Hokage-sama Naruto will be under the laws from your village if anything does happen Naruto _will_ be compensated for not only being a heir to a joint clan but also for being the heir to the Hokage." Nagato look in to Sarutobi eyes when he said the last part.

Sarutobi for his part just agree " I will agree with you on that and as Kaji-sama is here to witness this it will be done, but the people will not know about that till after the 5 years the village is still in a weakened state and we do not need to Iwagakure does not need to find out about Minato having a son right now."

"agree then, and I trust the two Anbu _will_ not say anything correct." Sarutobi was a little shock about that _how did he know that I had two Anbu still in the room, did he just notice them or did he already know they were there._

" how do you know I still have Anbu in the room Nagato?"

Nagato just smirk by the question " I knew they were there since I walked in I just didn't say anything till now. Now for my question can I trust that they won't say anything regarding on what was said here, cause if I can't I _will_ kill them."

Sarutobi saw that he wasn't kidding about killing the two Anbu and he knew that he could probably do it to after all he _was_ train by his student. " yes you can trust that they will not say anything about this meeting they are after all two of the best that we have and one of them have a right to know about his sensei."

" okay I trust you but if I find out that what was said here was leak then I _will_ kill them later. Anyways I must leave there another person I must talk to before I leave the village and I'll see Naruto before I leave." Nagato said and he bow and turn to walk out of the office before he left the Fire Lord spoke.

" Nagato I must ask before you leave will you be setting Naruto under the (CRA)"

" yes, I'll set him up under the (CRA) but not till he older and he will chose who and how many he wants, to help him rebuild his clan. As you know Kaji-sama that I can't have children so it's up to Naruto to save our clan." Nagato said as he close the door.

After the door was shut Sarutobi look at the remaining two people he was thinking on how he should explain this to the village. The council knew most of the truth about what happen that night but he couldn't trust them to know that Naruto was the son of the 4th Hokage. They would use him for there own gain, for the power and prestige of his father clan, and not only that but the power of his mother clan. It was said that there chakra was able to suppress the Biju power, but not many people know that since I had the information taken out from the public when The Hidden Village of Whirlpool was destroy.

" So Sarutobi what will you be telling the village now that you know the truth about what happen that night." ask the Fire Lord.

" I have no choice in the matter the council knows some part of what happen and Minato ask me to tell the village to see his son as the hero of that night. I hope the village see past on what his father did, if they don't then I will protect him till Nagato returns to take him."

" well said Sarutobi I ask you to keep me inform on what happens with young Naruto-chan, and I will support you in anyway I can with him, please let me know if you need anything. Now I must take my leave I will rest tonight here and I will be on my way back to the capital." the Fire Lord stood up and made his way out of the room.

" Jiraiya, I must ask you to also look in to the information that your student left us. I understand that you would like to stay and raise Naruto but this is more important, if Naruto should have to leave the village then I will give you permission to help train him once he settle down."

The two men look each other in the eyes before Jiraiya sighs " fine old man, I'll look in to but I will do it after I see Naruto with Nagato there some stuff that me and him need to talk about still anyways I still have some research to do so ja-ne." in a puff of smoke you could hear some perverted giggles.

_Sighs he will never change I see well I be looking forward to his next book. _With that he went back to all Kage's worst enemy's paper work.

(**Some where in the village)**

On one of the roofs in the village stood a women who was 5.3ft tall long black hair with onyx eye's she wore a long black sleeve shit with a fan symbol on the back the top half was red the bottom was white she also wore black pants with black shinobi sandals she was Mikoto Uchiha.

" so I see you couldn't sleep again you thinking about her to?" Mikoto turn around to see another women approaching her she was 5.3ft tall also she has a animalistic look. Long spiky brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has her clan fang marking on her cheeks as well as marking over her eyes with a dark shade of purple lipstick her name is Tsume Inuzuka clan head to the Inuzuka clan.

Mikoto turn back around to look up at the star's " yes Tsume I'm thinking about Kushina again, Sarutobi still will not tell me what became of her son I'm worry about him."

" that understandable but if I'm right then Minato-kun sealed the Nine tails in to him and the Hokage-sama is just keeping everything lips close in till the meeting with him and the Fire Lord is done. So what do you think if that her son what will you do? Your husband was up to killing the poor pup."

" I don't know to be honest part of me wants to take him in but I know the council and the Elder's of the clan will not allow it. What will you do I doubt that your Elder's will allow you to take in the child regardless if he is are best friend son."

" yea you those old fart will try and pull something so that I wont be able to adopt him. Other then that I think we should be able to do something for him on the side so he don't have it to rough. I have already heard some of the civilians on the council telling people what happen so regardless of what the Hokage say the people of the village will see the pup as a demon nothing more and nothing less."

Before she could reply she heard another pair of foot steps she notice her friend also heard the same so they quickly pulled out a kunai and turned ready for who every it was that was coming. What they saw was a man standing 5'8 he is a fair-skinned man with chin-length red hair he also have a black cloak with black Anbu pants and black shinobi sandals they notice that his eyes are white with black ripples in them. They also notice that he didn't have a forehead protector, he stop 10 feet in front of them.

" May I ask are you Mikoto Uchiha and Tsume Inuzuka?" the man asked Mikoto and Tsume share a look with each other before Tsume answer back.

" and what if we are what business do you have with them."

He stare at the two females for another minute " I have a message to deliver from my cousin, she past away not to long ago and left me two scrolls for them."

" and what is your cousin name if you don't mind me asking" ask Mikoto

" not at all my cousin name is Kushina Uzumaki" Mikoto and Tsume stood there shock with there eyes wide open they both shared a similar thought _how could this be… she said that she was the last of her clan and she never said that she found anyone else from her clan…_ then they narrow there eyes at the man. It couldn't be she would of told us we were her best friend she would of let us know that she found another of her family members.

" _who are you really Kushina never told us that there was another member of her clan alive." _Tsume said getting ready to fight the man.

"clam your self's my cousin never told you because I ask her not to tell anyone there are people in this village that I don't trust like Danzo Shimura for example the only people who knew about me were her husband Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash of Konoha the Fourth Hokage, and also the sensei of Minato knew Jiraiya the Toad Sage Sannin knew about me. Before you guys over think about if I'm telling the truth or not how about you look at the seal on the scroll and you can see if I'm telling the truth then or not how about that sound better."

They both look at each other again then turn and said "Hai" in unison. He took out two scrolls and threw them at them they both caught it and inspected the scroll for any traps then they saw the blood seal with the Uzumaki seal on it. They both knew then that he was telling the truth no one and I mean no one could of got there hands on that seal unless they were able to get in to Minato house and that was impossible to do unless you were of his blood. They were about to open the scroll when they heard. " before you open them I want to give you guys this scroll it has in it a favor that I wish you guys will help me with and the reason I won't say it is that the _night has ear's _so once you guys read that please read this I'll leave it here for you guys I must leave now." before they could respond he was gone in a swirl of water.

" so what do you think"

" I think he telling the truth I didn't see any lies in what he said lets read Kushina letter first before we open his scroll."

They both open their scrolls and started to read.

**Mikoto/Tsume**

**If your reading this letter then that mean I am dead and my cousin deliver you this letter. I want to start by saying that I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you about him but he made me promise not to tell anyone that we are from the same clan. Well he has his reason and I don't have much time to explain what his reason are. The reason why I'm writing you this is to tell you what really happen the night of the Nine-tails attack. I know you are wondering what happen since he was suppose to be sealed in me but the problem is that after I gave birth a man attack and killed Sarutobi wife and the nurse while Minato was still trying to keep the Kyuubi seal the man also kidnap Naruto and was about to kill him if Minato didn't save him. You pretty much know the rest the man was able to release the Kyuubi I should of die then but I was still able to live for a little bit longer Minato came and took me back to Naruto. As Minato is right now trying to stop the Kyuubi I'm writing these letter just in case something happens to me I will try to reseal the Kyuubi in side of me but if that not the case I know Minato will seal him in to are son. So I'm asking you as my friend to please watch out for him and keep him safe from harm I have no doubt that the man will be back for the Kyuubi again I left Nagato in charge of Naruto but knowing him he will probably respect Minato wishes and leave Naruto in the care of Sarutobi for a bit to see if the village is the right place for him. Other then that if he asks any favor of you please try and do them for me. I'm sorry that this letter is short but I'm running out of time and I must write a letter to Naruto and get all are clan scrolls ready just in case so I must leave it at this.**

**Love your friend **

**Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze **

" so I think we should read that scroll that he left for us." they walk over to the other scroll Mikoto opened it up and started to read the short message.

**Mikoto/Tsume**

**If you are reading this then you know that I'm speaking the truth about Kushina being my family. The favor I wish to ask you is to please look after Naruto while I'm gone from the village, there is some information that Minato left me and I must look in to it I also have to find a place for me and my group to settle down at. I will be gone for 5 years I have already talk to your Hokage about it, the other favor I must ask you is to please help Naruto with his reading and writing when he reaches the age of 3 if you can do this for me I will be grateful of it. Oh and a warning to you Mikoto watch out for your clansman Minato in his letter that he left me said that he was fighting some one with the Sharingan the Hokage also knows about that information make sure there is no one from your clan near Naruto. My cousin trusts you and so will I, and I will trust that you will not do anything to him. Also I'll be sending you guys some money so that you can get Naruto what ever he needs, this is all I ask. **

**Nagato Uzumaki…..**

Mikoto was standing there shock, _some one from my clan was apart of the Kyuubi attack and they are part of the reason why the village is the way it is right now…._ "Mikoto you okay?" Tsume ask, she was staring at her with worry.

" yes I'm fine thanks Tsume, I'm just a little shock that some one from my clan was apart of the attack. I must look into it but first we must prepare some stuff for Naruto first, I will not let anyone hurt him for this."

" I agree the we must protect the pup. I will talk to the Hokage and see if I can have some people of my clan that I trust watch over him."

" yea, but lets wait till the morning to do all that its getting late and I must return to the compound we shall talk about this tomorrow Tsume, good night." Mikoto started to walk to her compound with a lot on her mind about what she found out about today.

"good night Mikoto." with that Tsume started her walk to her compound.


End file.
